I Won't Say
by ellie-dragonveelaprincess
Summary: My first songfic, therefore it is complete. T for language. After a fight, do Jimmy and Cindy still have a chance. Total and plenty of JC.


_I Won't Say (I'm in Love)_

_By Queen Brat_

_Date: February 12, 2005_

This is my first attempt at a Jimmy Neutron fic and a songfic. Here you are. Cindy's POV BTW. Words in bold italics are lyrics and words in regular italics are from the past.

**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own the song _I Won't Say (I'm in Love) _or the characters from _Jimmy Neutron_. The song belongs to Disney Records and _Jimmy Neutron_ belongs to Nick.

**_Note: _**Cindy and Jimmy are 13.

I walked through the park and kicked at the rocks. Jimmy and I had another fight today. It went to far this time.

_"Why'd you have to ruin my chances at leaving this godforsaken hellhole Neutron!" I screamed angrily._

"_It was an accident Vortex!" Jimmy yelled back angrily._

"_It didn't look like an accident to me," Libby said._

"_Well, it was!" Jimmy yelled._

"_You know what Nerd Bomb?" I asked slyly. "Take this!"_

_I smacked his cheek so hard that it left a red mark and blood trickled down his cheek. _

"_Look what you did to me bitch!" Jimmy yelled. _

_I winced. I had never been called a bitch before. I was considered "Retroville's Little Sweetheart" and here I was, having been called a bitch._

"_Well, you're an asshole, bastard!" I screamed, walking away from the scene, tears falling down my cheeks. _

Here I am now: walking in the park, crying, and thinking about that bastard Neutron.

_**Cindy**_

_**If there's a prize for rotten judgement,**_

_**I guess I've already won that.**_

_**No man is worth the aggrivation**_

_**That's ancient history—been there, done that!**_

_**Libby, Judy, Brittany, and Betty**_

_**Who d'ya think you're kiddn'?**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you.**_

_**Try to keep it hidden.**_

_**Honey, we can see right through you.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Oh no…**_

_**Libby, Judy, Brittany, and Betty**_

_**Girl, you can't conceal it.**_

_**We know how you feel and who you're thinking of.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Oh…No chance, no way, I won't say it—no, no.**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**You swoon, you sigh, why deny it ?**_

_**Uh-oh!**_

_**Cindy**_

_**It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**_

_**L, J, B and B**_

_**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, oo.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**I thought my heart had learned its lesson.**_

_**It feels so good when you start out.**_

_**My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"**_

_**Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. **_

_**Oh………………**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**You keep on denying who you are and how your feeling.**_

_**Baby, we're not buying.**_

_**Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling.**_

_**Face it like a grown-up.**_

_**When you're gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad?**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Oh. No chance, no way, I won't say it—no, no.**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**Give up, but give in, check the grin, you're in love.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love…………….**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**You're doin' flips, read our lips: you're in love.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**You're way off base, I won't say it.**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**She won't say it.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Get off my case, I won't say it.**_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**Girl, don't be proud. **_

_**It's OK, you're in love.**_

_**Cindy**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh **_

_**At least out lod, I won't say I'm in love. **_

_**L, J, B, and B**_

_**Shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo, shoo-doo…**_

_**Sha la, la, la, la, la, ahh!**_

As I walked through the park, I heard someone calling my name.

Neutron.

"Oh thank goodness," he breathed. "Libby, Sheen, Carl, and I were looking everywhere for you. Until I finally suggested the park."

"What are doing here…" I started, but was interrupted when Jimmy put his hand to my mouth and muffled my voice.

"Don't, say that word, Vortex. That word just slipped out and…I didn't mean it Cindy. I don't really hate you…I l…"

"Don't" I said calmly. "Those were the words that I tried to get out three years ago. I already know."

"So then, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course." I kissed him and finally, for once, didn't give a damn about whatever they said.

Ok, that was my first attempt at a songfic. Hope you liked.


End file.
